


Секс и шоколад

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chocolate, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Group Sex, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Romance, Sex and Chocolate, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!shiro, rebel fire, smell kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Вернувшись из унылой космической экспедиции, Кит и Мэтт набрасываются на Широ и другие земные радости.Боттом!Широ, кинк на запахи и на шоколад, а также немного лёгкого ангста во флэшбэках и неточный таймлайн.





	Секс и шоколад

Кто бы мог подумать, что в космосе нет шоколада.  
– Смотри, что я нашёл!  
Кит морщится и бросает в Мэтта первым, что попадается под руку.  
– Поосторожнее с шутками, мистер Натс.  
– Хочешь испытать мои орешки на прочность, мистер Райское Блаженство?  
– Баунти вкуснее всего, – ворчит Кит, запихивая в рот третий или четвёртый батончик.  
– В точности как ты, – Мэтт подкатывается ближе, роется в разноцветных сладостях. – С виду тёмная лошадка, а внутри такой сладкий, что зубы сводит.  
– Не как я. Как Широ. – Кит в очередной раз проверяет время на планшете.  
– И как я сразу не догадался! Всегда думал, что Широ больше похож на Милки Вэй. Нежный и воздушный, так и тает на языке…  
Он помахивает у Кита перед носом открытым Милки Вэем, но вместо того, чтобы откусить, Кит сгребает его свободной рукой и заваливает на спину. Во второй руке обкусанный Баунти, и прямо сейчас Кит не готов отказаться ни от шоколада, ни от секса.  
Мэтт трётся о него, сжимает его коленями, прижимаясь теснее, и слизывает с его языка приторную кокосовую стружку.

***

_Час назад_  
 _Квартира Широ_

__

_– Чистюля! – рычит Кит, роясь в корзине с грязным бельём. Мэтт ногой отпихивает в сторону сумки с вещами и торопливо расстёгивает опротивевший комбинезон. После безвкусной питательной массы и искусственной атмосферы его тело истосковалось по ощущениям, и Кит не меньше него пьян от Земли._  
_– Широ как всегда?_  
_Кит кивает и кидает ему белую рубашку._  
_– Ничего лучше не нашёл._  
_Мэтт прижимает к лицу жёсткий воротничок, всей грудью вдыхает аромат одеколона, которым Широ пользуется только перед важными встречами. Сердце начинает биться чаще._  
_Пока он застёгивает пуговицы на груди, Кит торопливо натягивает любимые светлые джинсы Широ._  
_– Мог бы в спортзал сходить, что ли, – бурчит он. Мэтт шагает ближе, запускает руку под слишком свободный пояс и целует его._  
_Запахи родной планеты понемногу пропитывают их. Вместо опостылевшего «никак» с примесью дезинфектора Кит пахнет весенним ветром, пылью космодрома и ароматизатором из тачки Кинкейда._  
_Восхитительно._  
_Продолжая целоваться, они вваливаются в спальню, Мэтт сдавленно ахает, и Кит оборачивается, по привычке уже готовый к битве, а потом начинает смеяться._  
_Кровать выглядит так, будто на неё перевернули тележку из супермаркета, доверху набитую сладостями._  
_О да, Широ очень по ним скучал._

***

– Да где он там… – Кит утыкается носом Мэтту в шею, кусает, сдвинув носом воротник. Одеколон Широ – это слишком для обострившегося в космосе обоняния. Рубашка собирается у Мэтта между ног, Кит рывком расстёгивает джинсы, трётся членом о его член через мягкие складки. Как у Широ получается выбирать одежду, настолько приятную на ощупь…  
– Должен был уже выйти, – хрипит Мэтт, обеими руками вжимает его в себя, стискивает его зад через плотный хлопок. – Потерпи ещё чуть-чуть…  
Тяжело дыша, они вгрызаются в свои шоколадки.  
– Единственный случай, когда мне нравится Милки Вэй, – говорит Кит и целует Мэтта ещё раз.

Дверь отъезжает в сторону, и Широ не может сдержать улыбку. Прихожая выглядит так, будто его холостяцкое логово разграбили голодные опоссумы. На полу валяется грязная одежда и два скомканных комбинезона Клинков.  
Ему отчаянно не хватало всего этого последние три месяца.  
Стараясь быть неслышным, он подходит к двери в спальню и замирает.  
На голой спине Кита напряжён каждый мускул, Мэтт впивается ногтями ему под лопатку. Вторую его руку Кит прижимает к постели, и под ней шуршат обёртки от шоколада – в такт их коротким медленным движениям. Они целуются, Мэтт пытается ногами стянуть с Кита джинсы – самые затасканные джинсы Широ, которые не дошли руки выбросить.  
Теперь Широ не выбросит их никогда. Носить тоже вряд ли сможет. Похоже, он будет надевать их и дрочить, когда эти двое отправятся в следующую экспедицию.  
Мэтт разомлело смотрит на него и машет рукой.  
Секундой позже Кит перекатывается к краю кровати, стискивает Широ обеими руками и утыкается лбом ему в грудь.  
– Привет, – шепчет Широ. Мэтт так и лежит, раскинувшись на постели, и улыбается. Его грудь вздымается, рубашка задралась до живота, и, конечно, больше на нём ничего нет. Широ чувствует себя преступно одетым.  
– Широ, – тихо говорит Кит, вжимаясь в него лицом. – Широ…  
– Кит… – Широ зарывается рукой в его волосы. Протез отправляется дать Мэтту пять, и – не то чтобы Широ ждал чего-то другого, – Мэтт тянет его к губам, целует металлическую ладонь, стискивая запястье, а потом сдвигает к своему животу и просовывает под рубашку. Многочисленные сенсоры с готовностью передают Широ информацию о том, насколько тёплую и гладкую кожу они осязают, как учащается пульс, как нежно Мэтт прикусывает кончики пальцев, когда рука выскальзывает из воротника…  
– Широ, – повторяет Кит и нетерпеливо сжимает его член сквозь форменные штаны.  
В следующее мгновение Широ оказывается в объятиях Мэтта, а Кит наваливается сверху и впивается в его губы, сдирая с него китель.  
– Я тоже скучал, – смеётся Мэтт ему в ухо, и Широ вталкивает пальцы протеза между его бёдер. – Кит, раз-два-три!  
Они с Китом играют в камень-ножницы-бумага. Выигрывает Кит – и начинает стягивать с Широ брюки. Мэтт выбирается из-под Широ, переворачивается на живот и устраивается у него под боком, подперев голову кулаком.  
– Привет, адмирал.  
Широ смеётся, гладит его левой рукой по щеке, целует в шрам, потом снова в губы. Мэтт тянется к его кителю, накидывает на плечи, нюхает воротник.  
– Мэтт. – Широ вяло пытается призвать его к порядку, но сам знает, что это бесполезно. – Кит…  
Кит слишком занят попытками заглотить его член как можно глубже, и Широ очень сложно не двигаться навстречу.  
– Полегче, – просит он, сам себе не веря, и Кит, не меняясь в лице, издаёт какой-то звук – не то окликает в ответ, не то усмехается, и от вибрации в его горле Широ становится слишком жарко. Мэтт просовывает руки в рукава кителя, закатывает их до локтей. Ещё один раунд в камень-ножницы-бумага, победа снова достаётся Киту. Мэтт в напускной обиде сдёргивает резинку с его лохматого хвоста, а потом бросает ему смазку.

Два металлических пальца в заднице Мэтта мелко подрагивают.  
– Широ, – срываясь на короткие стоны, шепчет Кит, и вбивается в Широ с такой страстью, будто намерен затрахать его до потери сознания в ближайшие три минуты. – Широ, я так скучал… Широ… Широ…  
У Широ дёргается кадык. Возможно, он хотел бы ответить, но член Мэтта слишком глубоко у него во рту, а сам Мэтт бережно, но твёрдо придерживает его голову.  
Кит склоняется ниже, ведёт языком по шее Широ, дразнит дыханием влажную кожу. Стиснув в кулаке его волосы, Широ теснее прижимает его к себе и разводит бёдра. Мэтт чувствует, как в его горле зарождается стон, и плавно отстраняется.  
– Широ, – повторяет Кит, рывками насаживая его на свой член, и целует, сжав руку Мэтта у него на затылке.  
Крик, с которым Широ кончает под ним, звучит божественно.

***

_Месяц назад_  
 _Далеко-далеко в космосе_

_– Я скучаю по Широ, – тихо говорит Кит. Под потолком их отсека шуршит вентиляция, и это единственный звук здесь, кроме голоса Кита, потому что плейлист в стереосистеме заезжен до тошноты. Цель их миссии совершенно не щекочет нервы – забрать технику и ценный биологический материал для лаборатории, перевезти её на одну из баз и благополучно выгрузить. Мэтт почти хочет, чтобы на них напали, но в этом секторе не водятся даже контрабандисты, не говоря уже о космических пиратах. Медлительный грузовой корабль не приспособлен к частым прыжкам, а биологический материал – к перегрузкам, и Мэтт уже прочитал половину того, что вообще никогда не надеялся прочитать, а Кит отоспался за последние года два и начинает с интересом посматривать на книги про содержание инопланетных микроорганизмов в лабораторных условиях. Кроме дежурства за пультом и чтения, заняться тут можно только сексом._  
_– Потерпи. Осталось всего двадцать девять дней. – Мэтт укачивает его в объятиях. – Шестьдесят три уже позади._  
_– Расскажи что-нибудь._  
_– Сегодня твой штурман снова меня нюхал. Думал, я не замечу. – Кит смеётся, уткнувшись ему в грудь. – Эй! Он меня оскорбил или вроде того?_  
_– Ты ему нравишься._  
_– Этому волосатому?!_  
_Кит поднимает голову, всё ещё смеясь. Мэтту становится легче. В последние дни Кит совсем скис, жалко смотреть._  
_– Галра не пахнут. В смысле, для людей. Наш запах кажется им привлекательным. Торак тут тоже с ума сходит. Но я всё равно попрошу его перед тобой извиниться._  
_– То есть он ко мне яйца подкатывал?_  
_– Вряд ли. Мама говорит, для них обнюхать кого-то кроме партнёра – серьёзное оскорбление. Как для нас шлёпнуть незнакомого человека по жопе._  
_– Вот так?_  
_Через форменный комбинезон шлепок вряд ли чувствуется, но Кита веселит звук._  
_– Ты уже решил, галра тебе ближе или люди? – продолжает Мэтт, ласково перебирая его волосы._  
_– Не знаю. Мне комфортно среди галра. Но с людьми меня связывает больше… наверное, а что?_  
_– Ты меня когда-нибудь обнюхивал?_  
_Кит сдавленно кашляет и краснеет. Теперь веселится уже Мэтт, не ожидавший такой удачи. Кита очень сложно смутить._  
_– Да, вообще-то._  
_– И… как?_  
_– Понимаю Торака. Ты даже сейчас вкусно пахнешь._  
_Даже сейчас, после того, как их каждый день обрабатывают дезинфицирующей жидкостью и держат чуть ли не в стерильной среде. Мэтт чувствует себя бесцветным и безвкусным, и настаёт его очередь смутиться._  
_– Кит._  
_– М?_  
_– Вернёмся домой и найдём у Широ самую грязную одежду._  
_– Пф, он стирает вещи за неделю до того, как они успели бы действительно испачкаться._  
_– Тогда заставим испачкать._  
_– Принято, – фыркает Кит и шарит в нише у кровати. Они уже забыли, чьей идеей было взять смазку без запаха. Сейчас на ура пошла бы даже та ванильная, из-за которой Кит однажды чихал десять минут подряд. Лучше отвратительный запах, чем никакого. – Когда выйдем из сектора, где нет связи, позвоню Широ, попрошу купить нам шоколадок._  
_– Китти-Китти-Кат?_  
_Кит хладнокровно выстреливает порцией смазки ему в лоб._

***

– Кит, ты их ненавидишь!  
– Мммф!  
– Ты будешь жалеть!  
– Нет! – Сверкнув глазами, Кит раздирает упаковку Кит-Ката и с хрустом откусывает.  
– Широ, скажи ему! – хохочет Мэтт. Широ, ещё вялый после оргазма, только крепче обнимает его за плечи. – Кит, я пойду на крайние меры!  
Кит перехватывает обгрызенный батончик как нож и грозно направляет его на Мэтта, не прекращая жевать.  
– Кит, – мягко укоряет Широ. – Ты правда их не любишь.  
– Мне слишком хорошо. Хочу заесть чем-нибудь отвратительным.  
– Китти…  
Широ зажимает Мэтту рот.  
– Я люблю тебя, Широ, – проникновенно говорит Кит и ложится слева от него. – Мне так сильно тебя не хватало.  
– Он настолько часто шутил?  
– И это тоже, – усмехается Кит.

– Как победа в камень-ножницы-бумага связана с тем, что вы делаете?  
– Ну, мы так давно работаем в паре…  
– Мы сражались в связке…  
– И так синхронизировались…  
– Что слишком часто хотим одного и того же…  
Широ закусывает губу, глядя, как они медленно облизывают его член с двух сторон, зеркально перекинув на плечо длинные волосы.  
– Вы издеваетесь.  
– Шутим, – поправляет Мэтт. – Мы всегда играем на твою задницу.  
– Потому что в ней только одно место.  
– Разве?  
Они быстро переглядываются и с одинаково хищным интересом уставляются на Широ.  
– Эй, – тихо окликает Мэтт.  
– Серьёзно? – Кит склоняет голову к плечу.  
– Хватит изображать близнецов. – Широ смеётся, закинув голову. Слишком громко – он всё ещё не верит, что сказал это вслух. Два горячих рта обхватывают основание его члена. – Вы… я не собираюсь вас принуждать.  
– О нет, Кит, Широ, кажется, только что пытался вынудить нас трахнуть его вдвоём! Отвратительно, я ухожу!  
Всё ещё улыбаясь, Широ ловит Мэтта за руку и тянет к себе.  
– Широ, – Мэтт обхватывает его лицо ладонями и мягко целует, – ты правда хочешь?  
Широ смущённо кивает.  
– Кит, я же говорил!  
– Мэтт, – стонет Широ и пихает его. – Вы и на это успели поспорить?  
– Да, – мрачно кивает Кит. – И мне придётся съесть ещё одну грёбаную вафлю.  
– Но почему ты думал, что…  
Игнорируя его, Кит отворачивается к куче сладостей.  
– У него слишком традиционные вкусы, – громко шепчет Мэтт, и ему моментально прилетает Сникерсом по затылку. – К тому же он постоянно пытается меня убить.

***

_Пять лет назад_  
 _Замок Львов_

_– Так, значит, Пидж нашла тебя._  
_Низкий голос эхом отражается от стен ангара. Мэтт вскакивает и выставляет перед собой шест._  
_– Покажись._  
_Кит выступает из темноты, сбрасывает с головы капюшон. Они уже говорили по видеосвязи, но встретиться вживую – совсем другое._  
_– Значит, наш старый спор, – медленно произносит Кит, и каждое его слово звучит как вызов, – снова в силе._  
_– Дерись со мной. – Мэтт раскручивает шест. – Посмотрим, чего ты стоишь теперь._  
_– Испытание поединком, – отзывается Кит, вытаскивая свой нож, и Мэтт едва удерживает изумлённый вздох, когда лезвие удлиняется втрое. – Ты покойник, Холт._  
_Кит теперь сильнее и быстрее, но Мэтт стал хитрее и научился использовать преимущества окружающего пространства. Кроме того, оружие Кита короче. Мэтт ускользает от ударов, прячется за ящики, постоянно удерживая Кита в поле зрения, и пару раз ухитряется ткнуть его шестом. Опасный манёвр – Кит двигается слишком быстро, но невозможно отказать себе в удовольствии немного его побесить. Конечно же, Кит бесится. Его атаки становятся хаотичными. Эмоции берут верх. Тот случай, когда Широ использовал бы против него превосходство в силе, а Мэтт…_  
_…Мэтт запрыгивает на сложенные ящики, ещё раз пихает Кита концом шеста и сбрасывает ему на голову свой плащ. Прыгнуть сверху и повалить его на пол, выбив из руки меч, – уже дело техники._  
_– Китти-Китти-Кат!_  
_– Ненавижу тебя! – рычит Кит, дёргаясь в его объятиях. – Отпусти!_  
_– Орёшь как в четырнадцать, когда мы дрались подушками!_  
_– Нет!_  
_– И я накрывал тебя одеялом, когда ты бесился!_  
_Мэтт не учитывает, что теперь Кит может просто скинуть его, когда ему надоест изображать ярость._  
_– Привет, мистер нуга с цельным фундуком. – Кит за плечи прижимает его к полу и наконец улыбается._  
_– Меняю коня и королевство на Натс. – Мэтт осторожно дотрагивается до его щеки. – Думал, сердце остановится, когда не увидел тебя рядом с Широ._  
_– Прости. Пидж не предупредила меня._  
_– Ты так ей и не сказал?.._  
_– Какая уже разница. – Кит обнимает его, прижимается щекой к плечу, и Мэтт стискивает его так крепко, как только может. – Главное, что ты в курсе._  
_– И я тебя люблю._  
_– Не шути про Кит-Кат. – Кит вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. – Сейчас я бы даже от него не отказался._

***

– Ты в порядке? – Голос Кита звучит… напряжённо, и сам Кит как натянутая до звона струна. За Широ он волнуется намного сильнее, чем за себя. Тем более что сам он это уже делал.  
– Я старше, у меня больше опыта… – заводит Широ свою обычную речь, но замолкает, когда Мэтт поворачивает его к себе.  
– Широгане, ответь на вопрос.  
Кит скрипит зубами с таким лицом, будто только его объятия удерживают Широ над пропастью. В его прекрасных глазах все оттенки тревоги, доходящей до отчаяния, а Широ всё ещё пытается делать вид, что он железный весь целиком, но по его лицу слишком хорошо заметно – что-то не так.  
– Больно? – продолжает Мэтт. Допрос с пристрастием – не то, чем он бы хотел заниматься во время двойного проникновения в Широ, но на Кита надежды нет. – Неприятно? Не нравится?  
На каждый вопрос Широ отрицательно качает головой.  
– Тогда в чём дело?  
С ресниц Широ скатывается одинокая слезинка. К счастью, Кит этого не видит. К несчастью, Мэтт почти слышит, как трещит последняя ниточка, на которой держится его самообладание. Огромное, но не бесконечное.  
– Мне было так одиноко без вас, – сдавленно признаётся Широ и моргает. Вторая слеза падает Мэтту на пальцы. – Я знаю, что вам придётся улететь снова, но…  
– Широ… – Мэтт обнимает его, привлекает его голову к своему плечу. Широ вздрагивает, крепко прижимая его к себе, и на секунду Мэтта уносит куда-то очень далеко. Туда, где нет ничего, кроме них троих, и член Кита внутри Широ трётся о его член.  
Очень.  
Очень.  
Тесно.  
…  
– Широ. – Кит обнимает их обоих, целует Широ в затылок, трётся о него лицом. Он, кажется, сам готов разрыдаться. – Широ, я никуда больше не полечу без тебя. Я останусь здесь, сколько тебе будет нужно. Я тоже не хочу тебя оставлять!  
Мэтт закрывает глаза, прикусывает кончик языка и делает три очень глубоких вдоха.  
– Прости, Широ, – говорит он и резко двигает бёдрами. Схватив ртом воздух, Кит откидывается обратно на подушки, и Широ, в которого он вцепился мёртвой хваткой, выгибается на нём в подобии священного экстаза.  
– О… – только и вырывается у него, пока он коротко выдыхает, пытаясь справиться с потрясением.  
– О как «отвали» или как «охуенно»? – уточняет Мэтт, придвигаясь ближе.  
…очень.  
…тесно.  
Широ показывает два пальца и разом расслабляется. На мгновение Мэтт пугается, что он потерял сознание, но нет – просто привыкает к ощущениям.  
– Всё нормально, – наконец говорит он, приоткрыв глаза, и этот полный обожания взгляд из-под мокрых ресниц – не то, к чему Мэтт морально готов, сегодня или когда-нибудь потом. Трястись над Широ так, будто он может рассыпаться от дуновения ветерка, – амплуа Кита, но…  
– Широ… – Мэтт губами касается его века, стирает слезинку со щеки и утыкается лбом ему в висок. – Широ, что ты делаешь…  
Широ смотрит на него немного озадаченно и улыбается. Он слишком захвачен происходящим, чтобы всерьёз задуматься над словами, и Мэтт не помнит, когда в последний раз видел его настолько расслабленным.  
– Кит, – окликает Мэтт. – Ты тут?  
– Угу, – слышится из-за спины Широ. – Если ты не заметил. – Кит с короткой усмешкой двигается навстречу и накрывает соски Широ ладонями, с усилием нажимает. Мэтт утыкается Широ в плечо, трётся грудью о руки Кита, и на несколько секунд его мозг сдаётся. Широ стонет под ним, бессильно извиваясь в объятиях Кита, насаживая себя на их члены, обнимает их обоих, делает одно отчаянное движение, будто пытаясь вырваться, и всё его тело прошивает безжалостная судорога.  
Безжалостная в первую очередь к Мэтту, потому что для него это слишком.  
Он лежит на дрожащем после оргазма Широ, слушает их с Китом хриплое дыхание, не способный даже пальцами пошевелить, и единственная мысль в его беспокойной голове – он дома.  
Он наконец дома.

***

_Когда-то в другой жизни_  
 _Гарнизон_

_– Нечестно, – только и говорит Кит._  
_Мэтт молчит, прижимая его к себе. Наверное, Широ бы нашёл подходящие слова. Наверное, он их ещё найдёт. У Мэтта нет никаких слов. Он и сам считает, что это нечестно. У Кита всего два друга, и оба собираются оставить его. На пару лет для них – более-менее взрослых, и на целую вечность для одинокого подростка._  
_– Когда мы вернёмся, ты станешь совсем взрослым, – пытается утешить Мэтт, но у него не выходит утешить даже себя самого. – Выиграешь у меня в бою на подушках. Возьмём тебя в бар._  
_Со звуком, очень похожим на всхлип, Кит обнимает его крепче._  
_– Так долго!_  
_– Я буду скучать, Китти-Китти-Кат._  
_Кит отстраняется, секунду смотрит ему в глаза, будто сомневаясь, и быстро прижимается губами к его губам._  
_– Я тоже._  
_Дверь захлопывается за ним раньше, чем Мэтт успевает осознать, что произошло._  
_– Эй. – К нему заглядывает Широ. – Готов?_  
_Мэтт пожимает плечами._  
_– Кита не видел?_  
_– Он попрощался со мной вчера. Сказал, не хочет разреветься, провожая нас. А что?_  
_– Дай мне десять минут. Забыл кое-что._  
_Широ кивает, заходит в комнату и садится на кровать, впервые за годы аккуратно заправленную. Пока он разглядывает непривычно безликую комнату, Мэтт с планшета подключается к камерам в коридоре._  
_Беглец находится быстро. В общаге перед каникулами полно пустых комнат, и он наверняка заранее приметил незапертую, чтобы скрыться._

_Кит сидит в комнате, забившись в угол чьей-то койки. Загнанно обернувшись на скрип двери, он громко шмыгает носом, словно это поможет ему мгновенно втянуть все слёзы обратно._  
_– Кит. – Мэтт садится рядом и обнимает его. Кит задушенно всхлипывает, вцепившись в его форменную рубашку, и весь обмякает._  
_– Я не ребёнок, – бурчит он, глотая слоги, – мне почти семнадцать…_  
_– Я знаю. – Мэтт приподнимает его голову, и Кит доверчиво открывает губы навстречу поцелую, льнёт к нему теснее, не в силах смириться, что они так долго не увидятся._  
_– Это на удачу, – добавляет Кит и целует его в щёку. – Иди, вам пора ехать._  
_– Я всегда опаздываю, – шепчет Мэтт, и ещё несколько минут они сидят обнявшись и уже не пытаются делать вид, что им совсем не грустно._

***

Устроившись среди подушек, Широ рассказывает, как продвигаются дела на Земле. Кит жмётся к нему слева, слушая его сердцебиение и едва ли понимая хоть слово, Мэтт – справа, неторопливо уничтожая шоколадные драже в цветной глазури, высыпанные из пачки Широ на живот.  
– …если так пойдёт и дальше, я смогу передать дела Айверсону, и в следующую экспедицию мы отправимся на Атласе.  
Кит поднимает голову и взволнованно заглядывает ему в лицо.  
– Отличная новость! – Мэтт прячет счастливую улыбку, уткнувшись Широ в плечо. – Жаль, наши сладкие ночи уйдут в прошлое. Я так люблю возвращаться к тебе, трахаться и есть шоколад.  
– Мы возьмём шоколад с собой, – обещает Широ. – Хотя, я уверен, вы расправитесь с любыми запасами за первую неделю.  
– Учитывая, что ты будешь с нами, нам потребуется очень много шоколада, чтобы восстанавливать силы, – серьёзно говорит Кит.  
– К тому же мы должны решить один чрезвычайно важный вопрос, Широ. Нам требуется мнение независимого эксперта. Ты Баунти или Милки Вэй?  
– О нет, Мэтт, ты же знаешь ответ! – Широ вытягивает себе Марс. – Большой, чёрный и летает в космосе.  
– Мы проиграли, – скорбно сообщает Мэтт и пихает Кита пяткой в плечо. – Тебе придётся съесть ещё одну вафлю, Китти-Китти-Кат.  
В этот раз Кит легко делает его в бою на подушках.

***

_Четыре дня назад_  
 _Не так уж далеко в космосе_

_– Эй, Китти-Кат._  
_Во взгляде Кита достаточно яда, чтобы отравить всю Солнечную систему, но Мэтт видел и не такое. Держа руку за спиной, он подходит ближе._  
_– Что там? – Кит даже не пытается изображать, что ему интересно. – Опять пустая рука?_  
_– Вот и нет._  
_Мэтт протягивает ему видавшую виды шоколадную плитку из пайка. Судя по обёртке, она провалялась в каком-нибудь техническом отсеке не меньше двух световых лет._  
_– Откуда?.. – не веря своему счастью, Кит торопливо срывает обёртку зубами._  
_– Какая разница. – Мэтт обнимает его и целует в макушку. – Можешь не делиться. Боюсь, переварить такое способны только галра._  
_Кит уничтожает находку с аппетитным хрустом, и впервые за последний месяц его лицо выражает что-то кроме тоски и уныния._  
_«Четыре дня», – говорит себе Мэтт. – «Осталось всего четыре дня»._  
_Они все на стену готовы лезть от скуки, и, кажется, ему уже неделю снится шоколад._

_8-11 мая 2019_


End file.
